


Human After All

by mydeira



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock needs advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human After All

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in December 2010 for sadbhyl’s birthday and because, yes, there does need to be more Mike fic in the world.

“Ah, Mike. Good. You may be able to help me.”

Mike Stamford slowly walked over to where Sherlock was busy analyzing who knew what. Most times it was better not to know.

“Not looking for another flatmate, are you?” John had been a surprisingly good fit, Mike had thought. But living with Sherlock would try anyone’s patience, he was certain.

“What?” Sherlock finally looked up from the microscope. “No, hardly. John’s extremely well suited and insightful on occasion.”

High praise from Sherlock Holmes indeed.

“So, what’s the problem?” Mike pressed.

Sherlock began to fiddle with various knobs and dials. He was nervous and uncertain—human after all. Mike suppressed a smile.

After a very drawn out pause, Sherlock said, “John’s birthday is in a week and I don’t know what to get him.”

The man could read John’s entire service record from his physical appearance and mannerisms during their first meeting, yet he couldn’t figure out something as simple as what to get John for his birthday. It was so typically Sherlock.

“You must know what he likes.”

Sherlock gave Mike a look that clearly said, “Idiot.” “Of course. But that’s of no real use to me. Gifts are supposed to be meaningful, particularly for someone…important. Drawing upon surface details helps but, in the end, can come across shallow and meaningless.”

“How about doing something for him?”

“I take him on cases all the time. And we eat as some of the best restaurants. Although it tends to be during a case and I’m not very inclined to eat along with him.”

“Something you don’t normally do, maybe?” Mike suggested.

“Buying the milk on occasion does surprise him, but that’s hardly fitting for a birthday present. Even I know that much,” Sherlock dismissed.

It was easy to make John happy. The littlest gestures tended to be the most meaningful. A cup of coffee after an all-nighter. Sitting around with a six-pack and watching rubbish telly.

Mike finally had the answer. “What about one entire day of doing what he wants? Just you and him, no cases, no texts, no whatever mad thing you come up with.”

“Such as going to a crowded pub and watching a pointless sports match while drinking cheap, tasteless beer?”

“If that’s what he wants.”

Sherlock sighed. “I loathe pubs.”

“It’s not about what you like, Sherlock.”

“I could always get him a new jumper.”

Mike stared him down. “You wouldn’t be talking to me if that’s what you were going to do.”

“All right. Fine. One day, whatever John wants to do, I won’t complain.”

“Good man.”

Mike was just about to leave, when Sherlock said, “May I borrow your phone? Yes or no will suffice. I know you always keep it on your person.”

Chuckling, Mike pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it over. “Of course I do. But think of how much poorer your knowledge of John Watson would have been that day.”

“I was wrong about Harry being his brother,” Sherlock said, tapping away madly on the phone.

“Well, yes, you are human after all.”


End file.
